WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT EIGHT
by carla sandria
Summary: What if there were 8 children instead of seven? Meet Alyssa Brown. She is the only well behaved one and is easily lost to books. This story was adopted from KidXSoulForever0880 Enjoy the story! I OWN NADA! Ratings may or may not change.
1. ch 1 It all begins

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

letters Dear Nanny

Mind talk between simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

* * *

MR BROWN NARRATOR

We began our story sad to say with an empty chair. If it were not empty there wouldn't be a story but it is

and there is. I live in a large country home with my eight children. I had hired Nanny Whetstone to look after

my children she was the strictest and the most fearsome nanny and the most respected nanny in all the land.

As i headed off to work that very morning. I was confident in the knowledge that there was nothing absolutely

nothing my children could possibly to do upset her. I heard screaming when looked up from my desk she ran

up to me screaming at me

THEY HAVE EATEN THE BABY said nanny Whetstone except maybe that

NARRATION ENDS

Mr brown ran out of the building wearing his jacket he raced ass fast as he could fear was shining in his hazel

eyes. Aggy was the last child his beloved gave him before passing Simon and Alyssa were the oldest at age

13 then Tora at 11 Lily at age ten Eric at age nine Christianna and sebastian at age 7 and Aggy at only 8

months he quickly reached the house and bounded upstairs to the room where is children where

children he said where is Alyssa and aggie simon pointed him as someone said

I thought you were at work papa a girl's vioce spoke from behind him he

spun slightly to see his eldest daughter alyssa standing there a bol held open in her hands. Alyssa has long

brown hair bright green eyes and a really stubborn side that would make a male donkey bow before her

your siblings cedrick brown snapped back and turned to face the other seven. Alyssa slipped past him to the

large pot she opened it and picked up aggy with a disgusted face as she took agy to the washroom to clean

her off she singed as she gently washed off aggy

simon is a jerk isn't he aggy alyssa babbled with aggy who grinned and shook her rattle aftr she was finished

washinng of her sister she later returned to the drawing room where things went crazy

 **Authors note**

 **hey everyone Are you all enjoying the story so far in the next chapter there will be a flashback and**

 **a MYSTERIOUS guest arrives did MAGIC come inside the house or was the childrens**

 **IMAGINATIONS or DREAM here is a sneak peak plz R &R **

how did she know our names

no one ever remembers our names

magic witchcraft doesn't matter we are getting rid of her tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2 prologue

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

letters Dear Nanny

Mind talk between simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

previously on chapter one

simon is a jerk isn't he aggy alyssa babbled with aggy who grinned and shook her rattle aftr she was finished

washinng of her sister she later returned to the drawing room where things went crazy

* * *

 **chapter 2 the prologue part 2**

the minute she and entered the drawing room she could not believe what she saw before her sebastian was on the piano

dipping a large spoon the the orange stuff and putting it on the piano

ERIC THAT'S MY TEDDY yelled christy

ERIC STOP DOING THAT said tora

QUIET yelled alyssa green eyes flashing in anger all of her siblings froze and looked at hr with slight fear in their eyes

Who decide to eat the baby

she ground out a frown spilling across her lips

eric said lily pointing towards the boy holding a dipicated teddy head then alyssa started o laugh a nice warm laugh that

would make you feel warm before it turned into an evil laugh

sebastian clean of the piano and your face eric STOP cutting off heads and tora try your best to control them she said

handing aggy to tora them

 **Are you mad lyssa** simon wondered trough their bond

 **Not at you but the way you did it** alyssa replied hugging her twin she picked up her book and headed to the kitchen to

help mrs blatherwick out of all the eight children alyssa was the only one was allowed in the kitchen with a happy smile on

her lips she knocked on the kitchen both evangeline looked up and waved her in

alyssa can yo chop the mushrooms and start boiling the noodles asked mrs blatherwick

yes mrs blatherwick said alyssa moving to the cutting board they both worked in relative silence until mr brown came

storming in

cook said mr brown only alyssa and i will have dinner along with you and evangeline he sid trying to look dignified

no more nannies papa said alyssa with a frown on her face

none according to mrs partridge i'ave the lot mr brown sighed and turned around

I'll be in my study alyssa return that book when your done alyssa sighed and continued helping cook loosing mrs brown

had done a number on simon and mr brown alyssa took the plate she made for her father and picked up her book and she

headed to her father's study and gently knocked on the door

come in mr brown said his voice sounding strained

problems papa alyssa said setting the plate down

i simply can NOT write a good letter cedrick sighed

here let me help said alyssa taking the paper gently

 _dear nanny whetstone_

 _i am terribly sorry for how my children acted since loosing my wife. They actually did not eat the baby i discovered it_

 _was a chicken aggy was in the crockpot and lyssa was in my study i am truly sorry for any discord caused by my children i_

 _really am_

Alyssa huffed and put the letter down she gave her father the look an he blushed looking away from the accusing eyes of

his 13 year old evangeline suddenly ran in

THEY ARE IN THE KITCHEN she said

NONONONO you took them for toast he ran with alyssa with evangeline

i never did i followed your orders she said a knock came on the door and all 3 froze

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **who do you think is at the door**

 **what are the children doing in the kitchen**

 **what will happen next**

 **well read to find out plz R &R**


	3. Chapter 3 mysterious guest part one

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

previously on chapter 2

suddenly ran in saying THEY ARE IN THE KITCHEN

no no no you took them for toast said mr brown as he and alyssa and evangiline towards the kitchen

i never did i followed your orders she said then a knock on the door startles them

* * *

 **ch 3 the mysterious visitor**

 **i'll** said said evangiline

mr brown approached the door when he opened it he saw saw a fray haired lady with a black hat black robr one

tooth sticking out of her mouth

good evening mr brown i am nanny mcphee said nanny mcphee

oh you're um of course good heavens i suppose the agency must have said mr brown

i do not belong in any agency mr brown i am the government nanny

a government nanny how unusual said mr brown

may i cam in said nanny mcphee

yes by all means do come n said mr brown

i understand that you have extremely ill behaved children except for your eldest daughter asked nanny

mcphee

NonononoNono good grief what a suggestion ...playful said mr brown

what are your main concerns said nanny mcphee

concerns said mr brown

do they go to bed when they are told said nanny

well no not in no just alyssa said mr brown

Do they get up when there are told asked nanny

well no not exactly except for alyssa said mr brown

Do their get dressed when they are told said nanny

well now that is a good question for lyssa not sure said mr brown

do they say please and thank you asked nanny

in what content lyssa says please and thank you all the time said mr brown

that is what we will be going with your children need me

as nanny mcphee walked downstairs alyssa walked with her

when she entered the kitchen she could not believe what she was seeing

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **what did alyssa see in the kitchen**

 **what are the children up too**

 **what will they think of nanny mcphee**

 **will she have trouble with them like the past 17 nannies mr brown has hired**


	4. Chapter 4 mysterious guest part two

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

previously on chapter 3

that is what we will be going with your children need me

as nanny mcphee walked downstairs alyssa walked with her

when she entered the kitchen she could not believe what she was seeing

* * *

 **ch 3 the mysterious visitor**

when she and entered the kitchen she could not believe everything before her sebastian standing on the table

eating a giant piece of round bread and swinging the supply fan the chef was tied up on the table under the

table was eric making another bomb simon by the cook pot said

oh look the door is open and nobody is there said simon the chef was screaming although no one could hear

her

 **I am here simon and with our 18th nanny** wondered alyssa and said trough her bon but no one paid

attention

i am here said nanny mcphee **simon don't** alyssa wandered trough her bond but simon missed it again

did somebody speak said simon

YES SOMEBODY DID SIMON yelled alyssa but everyone ignored her she felt a hand on a shoulder nannny

mcphee

free the cook do not worry i've got this said nanny mcphee then alyssa went to free the cook

i didn't hear anything said eric

that because nobody is there said sebastian

then listen carefully and try to hear this you are to stop what you are doing you are too put the kitchen back

to it's rights and go upstairs to bed id you hear what i said nanny mcphee said

i'll just had and idea why don't we play right here in the kitchen all night long

let's let's said Christie as she put plates on one side of the sea-saw and lily jumped from the other side and

the plates landed a mere inch away from tora

Eric seeing it said excellent notion

tomatoes tomatoes cried Christine as she put tomatoes on the sea saw

jump jump jump jump yelled Christie continuously

 **BANG** as nanny mcphee's stick on the ground then Simon hands started mixing the pot really fast

what has she done said Christine

sh has done something to us said Eric as lily jumped on the other side and

they went in the pot they went in the pot she said as the tomatoes fell in the pot

i cant stop Eric she banged her stick

i'm going to be sick said Sebastian as he kept swing back and forth

it's must be a magic said Eric

what's happening said lily

please Simon lets stop

we have to stop

cries of lets strop rang all over the room

 **are you going to stop or keep going and ignoring the pleas of your younger brothers and**

 **sisters** alyssa wondered trough their bond simon noticed it

lets stop this and go to bed said Simon

say please said nanny mcphee

i never say please added Simon

very well said nanny mcphee as turned then cries of please echoed the room

don't touch aggy said Eric

wait said tora and Alyssa say it Simon

actually Simon would you this baby is about to blow said eric

and aggy is going to go in the stockpot said tora

 **Simon** **we love aggy so say please NOW** yelled Alyssa and wondered trough her bond

put her back chrisse yelled Eric

oh for goodness sake please then said Simon

take aggy of my me cried chrisse alyssa tried to pull aggy but it failed

please nanny mcphee said nanny mcphee

chrisse don't said alyssa and tora

say it yelled lily

take aggy out screamed Eric

no lily said tora

 **SIMON** yelled alayssa and tora

i can't stop myself lily said

plese nanny mcphee said Simon

i am going to jump cried lily

too late cried Eric

* * *

 **Authors not**

 **what will happen next**

 **it is too late**

 **is this the end read to find out**

 **review**


	5. Chapter 5 nanny mcphee?

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

previously on chapter **ch**

* * *

ch nanny

Blimey.

Up to bed, please. Goodnight, Mrs. Blatherwick. Goodnight, Evangeline. Said nanny McPhee and alyssa

[servants] Goodnight, Nanny McPhee and Alyssa.

\- Be careful, Aggy. It's Mama's rattle, and it'sthe only thing we've got of hers. Said tora

\- What on earth are you doing?

\- Getting ready for bed.

\- What she told us to do.

Since when did we do what we're told?

Since we nearly got Cook blown up

and Aggy boiled.

May I just remind you of something?

We got rid of the last 17 nannies.

We're getting rid of this one too.

Fine! Be brave, then!

Yes, well, I nearly got blown up!

And anyway,

You must feel at such a disadvantage,

Nanny McPhee.

In what way?

We know your name but you don't know ours.

[other children giggle

Pleased to meet you.

I'm Oglington Fartworthy.

How do you do?

That's F-A-R-T - Fartworthy.\

giggling swells]

Booger McHorsefanny.

Knickers O'Muffin.\\\

Sandra

Egghead

Bum.

I'm Bum!

Oh. Bosoms.

Bum.

You can't be Bum, Aggy.

Sebastian's Bum. You're Poop.

Poop Bum.

You can't be Poop and Bum

[whispers] Goodnight, Agatha

Goodnight, Sebastian

Goodnight, Tora.

Goodnight, Christianna.

Goodnight, Lily.

Goodnight, Eric.

Good night Alyssa

Goodnight, Simon.

There is something you should understand

about the way I work.

When you need me but do not want me,

then I must stay.

When you want me but no longer need me,

then I have to go It's rather sad, really, but there it is.

We will never want you.

Then I will never go.

\- Goodnight, children.

How did she know our names?

No one ever knows our names.

Magic. Witchcraft. It doesn't matter.

We're getting rid of her tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **what will happen next**

 **will they get rid of her**

 **read to find out ratev and review**


	6. Chapter 6 stuck in bed and a letter

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

* * *

Ch 5 stuck in bed and a letter

Time to get up.

No.

Hm. I shall give you half an hour to be up, washed, dressed, teeth cleaned, beds made and out into the

garden...for healthful fresh air before breakfast. Lessons start at nine...sharp.

I don't know about you lot, but I want to stay in bed.

Sebastian, run the thermometer under the hot tap. Chrissie, chalk. Eric, crayons. Lily, pepper.

How do you know she won't do something horrid to us?

I worked it out. She's a trained 's how she made us do those things. Don't look directly at herand she can't

hypnotise us.

She's coming!  
Remember, everyone,  
don't look in her eyes.  
Dear me.  
We can't get up. We're ill.  
Colds in our doses.  
And kemperakurk.  
We think it bight be the beasles.  
Got measig.  
Good heavens.  
Then there is of course  
no question of your getting up.  
I'm very sorry to have to tell you all  
that you'll have to stay in bed.  
Hm.  
\- Ah.  
\- I don't feel well.  
\- I think I've got a temperature.  
\- Don't be daft.  
Simon, I can't get up.  
\- You must have looked at her, then.  
\- I did not look.  
I was under the covers the whole time,  
Simon. I can't get up either.  
\- I can't get up!  
\- I'm stuck like glue!  
I'm stuck, too!  
Hypnosis, eh? Bang goes that theory.

What's that?  
Measle medicine,  
to be administered once an hour.  
Actually, I'm not sure it is measles.  
How can it be anything other?  
The chalky-white faces, the livid spots,  
the temperatures of 1 20 degrees.  
I've seen it time and again. Measles.  
Definitely.  
\- Open.  
\- Simon, don't!  
I'm not taking that.  
Then you will not get any better.  
Believe me.  
It's moving!  
Open wide.  
Wider.  
Simon, spit it out!  
You'll have to swallow  
it sooner or later,  
so I suggest you get it over with.  
Very good. Who's next?  
Get that down you.  
There's a lot of goodness  
in a turkey neck.  
That'll put the hairs  
back on your chest.  
Smell that.  
That is the smell that  
forged this empire.  
That pong is the pong of conquerors.  
All right, men. As you were.  
They actually are starving us.  
I wonder how long it will  
take for us all to die.  
Have you lazy lot been in bed all day?  
Evangeline.  
You've been doing measles, haven't you?  
The situation's very simple, Evangeline.  
The nanny, who in my opinion is a witch,  
made us ill and fed  
us boiled-down toads.  
Nanny McPhee is not a witch, Eric.  
You're very naughty to say so.  
I'm sure she knew what she was doing.  
\- She must be fully trained.  
\- Yes, but as what?  
I'm unbelievably hungry, Evangeline.  
Can you please get us  
something decent to eat?  
Did you just say "please"?  
Please, please, Evangeline!  
Well, children,  
I hear you've been in bed all day  
but that you're better now.  
It wasn't our fault.  
I'm sure it wasn't anybody's fault.  
You can't help it if you're ill.  
But you're better now.  
\- Papa?  
\- Yes, Chrissie?  
Now that we're better, can we get up?  
Can we get up, please?  
Of course you can.  
Read to us.  
I, erm... I have my  
letter-writing to do. I...  
I'll read to you tomorrow.  
Goodnight, my dears.  
Evangeline,  
please ask Cook to make the children  
scrambled eggs on toast.  
I'm sure they'd like supper  
now they're feeling better.  
I'll do it myself, Nanny McPhee.  
Didn't she have two bumpy things?  
The word is "wart".  
Traditionally associated with witches,  
as it happens.  
Well, one of 'em's gone.


	7. Ch 7 visitor and girl taken away part 1

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

previously on chapter **ch 5**

 **hello children i hear hat you have been in bed all day but you are better now**

* * *

 **ch 6 visitor and girl taken away**

 **Alyssa's pov**

Oh, my... Oh, my goodness i heard dad say as we were eating breakfast

Ah, Nanny McPhee. he replied

Pa! said chrissie

Good, good, good said mr brown

All right, I have an announcement. Your Great-Aunt Adelaide is coming for tea today said mr brown

No! cried the children

Aunt Adelaide is vile and lily

She's blind as a bat. And we are convalescing, for heaven's sake! said eric

That's enough. I don't want to hear anything bad about her. She pays the rent. said mr brown

She scares me. said chrissie

She's only coming for tea. You'll all put your best clothes on and Nanny McPhee will keep you in order. said mr

brown

I shall do my best, sir, Considering that today is Sunday and I am off duty this afternoon said nanny mcphee

\- Off duty? You can't be off duty. I need you. They need you said mr brown a few hours later

[Sebastian] I hate my best clothes. They're itchy.

Well, we promised, so that's that said tora and alyssa

Tora's and lyssa's are right.

We should do exactly as we're told. We have been told to put our best clothes on, haven't we? said simon

Right said eric

Well, I'm going to put my best clothes on...the simon

Simon, no said tora

 **Have you gone mad simon** said alyssa

Yeah, the pig! said sebastian

Oh, please, don't! said tora

by the way lyssa can you spy on dad make sure he does not see you report everything you hear sis said simon Alyssa ran

outside to see them **[p.s remember all the words you see that means lyssa is quiet but she is there]**

Adelaide, welcome back. said mr brown

Where are you?

Here I am, Aunt Adelaide.

Oh! Don't crowd me so. You're looking very peely-wally. Where's my tea? I must have tea.

Of course. This way. At once.

I smell damp.

[sniffs] No, no... At least not noticeably.

Damp in the house.

Hence your pallid complexion.

Lovely hat.

A gift from the Duchess of Kent. She has taste. I've always hated this room.

Milk?

Certainly not.

Filthy stuff. Most unhealthy.

Sugar?

Six, if you please.

Six.

Let me not beat about the bush, Cedric. You have too many children.

Ah, that.

Don't interrupt. Your wife, my poor, weak-minded niece, had no sense of proportion. However, I know where my duties lie.

I gave her my word that I would help. As you know, Cedric, my word is my law. I now propose to help you further.

Oh, thank you, Aunt Adelaide. Thank you.

Don't interrupt. Sit down.

This is my proposal.

I shall relieve you of one of your children... and give it a home with me at Stitch Manor.

[Gasps]

It will require sacrifice on my part. I realize that. But as my sainted father always said, "Duty, Adelaide, always duty

You mustn't. I can't possibly...

Thank me enough. I know. You must feel quite overwhelmed by the benefits of such a plan. Your fortunate daughter,

for it must be a girl and not one of those other things, will receive private tuition in literature, history, deportment

and above all, there's one thing I won't stand for, said aunt it's loose vowels

What did Papa say? He must have

told her not to even think of

He didn't say anything

Come on. Let's find the others.

I must be frank.

There is no question of your taking...

Hush now! I'm used to taking responsibility

for other people's mistakes.

Now, where is the bulk of your offspring? Ah. Here we are.

It was a bee. A big bee. Erm...

Good heavens!

Gone now. Phew

\- You're not well, Cedrick

The sooner you find a good wife, the better.

This'll put her off wanting any of you girls.

Speak up, girl! Oh! What an unfortunate face. All those bristles. It might be very hard to get her decently betrothed.

Do you not have a more comely girl?

Erm... perhaps round the front of the house.

Chrissie, hurry up!

Tie it, Chrissie

[Simon] Eric, stop her!

Chrissie, stop! She'll see you!

Papa!

Cedric, I had no idea that you had produced such a... such an unattractive batch of females. I shall leave directly. Get my hat.

Your hat? So soon?

Really? No, you can't... I'll get it.

Hewitt!

No!

\- A-ha!

[gasps]

Oh, yes. You'll do perfectly. A little timid, perhaps, but we'll soon knock that out of you.

Come on, come on. It can't do any harm to try.

I can't find your... What are you doing?

This is the chosen one. Get her ready.

Papa, help!

Chrissie? You're not listen...

Shut up, Cedric, and do as you're told!

Nanny McPhee, we need you. Nanny McPhee, please, we need you.

\- Where is my hat? [donkey braying] [brays triumphantl

Hide!

My hat!

How dare you! then the donkey did something no one would believe


	8. Ch 8 visitor and girl taken away part 2

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

previously on chapter **ch 5**

 **hello children i hear hat you have been in bed all day but you are better now**

* * *

 **ch 6 visitor and girl taken away part 2**

the donkey stood up on its hind ldgs and started dancing Oh, my, what a merry game. Yoo-hoo! My, my, what a pretty girl you are. [donkey whistles merry tune] Oh, this is the girl for me.

Run

Such poise, such gaiety. Ah, there you are, staff.

Yes, madam.

I'm taking this child with me. Get her ready.

Very well, madam.

Sherry time.

Do not forget that someone has to go with your great-aunt and it cannot be the donkey, can it?

Ayssa i love to read so i will go

[Tora] Well, I'm the second eldest girl. I'll go.

[Lily] No. I've always known

I was destined for tragedy. I'll go.

[Aggy] Aggy go.

[Eric] Don't be silly, Aggy. You're not even a whole girl yet.

Chrissie] No. She wanted me. I'll go.

[Sebastian] You can't all go.

Well, I am entirely satisfied.

Your carriage awaits, madam.

Is the chosen one seated?

lndeed she is.

\- Good

All is prepared.

Which chosen one? What's prepared?

Cedric, in view of this afternoon's happy outcome, I am willing to overlook that last unattractive outburst.

Nanny McPhee

Off we go, Hewitt.

What have you done?

I have done nothing, sir.

The children have decided Amongst themselves.

Decided what? What do you mean?

[Adelaide] There you are, dear.

\- Not little Chrissie.

[coachman cracks whip] Yah!

Chrissie! Chrissie! Chrissie!

Now, then, you'd better tell me your name, little girl.

Christianna!

Don't be shy, my dear. What is your name? Sit up straight and tell me your name.

No! Christianna!

\- Papa Papa! Papa!

Oh! [murmurs]

Then...then who...?

Evangeline. My name's Evangeline.

And what a pretty name it is, too.

Evangeline...

Time for bed.

Thank you for saving me, Nanny McPhee.

Yes. Thank you said chriisie as cries of thank you rang all over the room

Papa was going to let her take me.

No, Christianna.

Your father would never have allowed it.

Goodnight, children.

[children] Goodnight, Nanny McPhee.

She hasn't got any warts at all now. Do you think she's using some sort of cream? said **tora**

 **author's note**

 **what will happen next**

 **will they see evangiline ever again**

 **p;ease find out in the next chapter**

 **please review**


	9. Chapter 9 disaster tea time part 1

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

previously on chapter **ch 6**

[Adelaide] There you are, dear.

\- Not little Chrissie.

[coachman crcks whip] Yah!

Chrissie! Chrissie! Chrissie!

Now, then, you'd better tell me your name, little girl.

Christianna!

Don't be shy, my dear. What is your name? Sit up straight and tell me your name.

No! Christianna!

\- Papa Papa! Papa!

Oh! [murmurs]

Then...then who...?

Evangeline. My name's Evangeline.

And what a pretty name it is, too.

Evangeline.

* * *

 **ch 6 disaster tea time**

it was a beautiful day on the beach

Children, your father has asked me to tell you there's a Mrs Quickly coming for tea nanny

mcphee

Nanny McPhee? said sebastian

Yes, sweetheart?

Can you stop Papa from marrying a horrible stepmother? he said

I'm afraid not. she said

Even if you wanted to? he said

Even if I wanted to. I cannot interfere with affairs of the heart. Perhaps Simon could talk to him about it. she sais

He won't listen. simon replied

a few hours later

simon said alyssa running after him upstairs as he explained what happened

Nanny McPhee? Nanny McPhee?

[creaking]

[crystalline tinkling]

[floorboard creaks]

[crashing thud]

Hello, Simon and alyssa

Can I help you?

I did knock.

I know. I heard you.

May I be of assistance?

Er...

We need you to, erm...

I mean...you saved Chrissie.

And so...

You're on our side, is what I mean.

Aren't you?

You saved Chrissie, and I do not take sides.

I...we... need you to help us get rid of this woman, Mrs Quickly.

It will not surprise you to hear that I cannot agree to that, Simon.

Then let us do whatever we have to do to get rid of her.

Are you prepared to accept the consequences?

 **Where are you going with this simon ihope you know what you are doing** thought alyssa

Yes.

You promise?

Yes. Yes, absolutely, I promise.

Then I will, as you put it, let you do whatever you have to do.

Thank you. Thank you.

 **Forwording to the next day during tea time**

[screeches] Aaah!

Look at them! Will you just look at them? said ,mrs quickly

Aw!

The little, small things. said Mrs Quickly.

Children, this is, er... Mrs Quickly.

Oh, you mustn't be so formal. You must call me Auntie Selma. Oh, dear me, one does work up such a thirst in

this Mrs Quickly

Oh. Tea, of course. Do go through. I'll... said mr brown

And leave these dear creatures? How can you ask it of me? Oh, the heart of the house. said Mrs Quickly

 **since i do not like the events during tea time i will not write it now it is after tea time**

Yeah!

[Simon] Papa's coming.

She's gone. The only person in the whole world who stands between all of us and total ruin...and she's gone.

said mr brown

What's ruin? asked sebastian

There's no time to mince words.I can't support my own family.I never have been able to. There are so many

of you. But you're all so delicious. When Aggy came along and your mother was so ill, I said, "We may have

to stop now, dear, and she said... She said, "l know."The fact of the matter is,your Great-Aunt Adelaidlle has

been supporting us for years with a monthly allowance. A little while ago, she told me that I had to remarry

or the allowance would stop. This woman today was my last chance. Our last chance. said mr brown

Ours? aked simon

When the money stops,the house will be of you will perhaps be put into the workhouse.

Some will be put into the care... into the care of others. I don't know how many of you will be allowed to stay

together.I'm sorry to have failed you, children. You deserve so much better. said mr brown

Do something. said lily

What would you suggest? asked nanny

Change what happened. Bang your stick. Make it undo itself. eric suggested

I cannot. These were your actions. Simon promised that you would accept the consequences. she added

What shall we do? Help us. Tell us what to do. simon asked

You must undo it for yourselves. said nanny

How? How? he said

are very clever, children. Think. said nanny mcphee

i have got it lyssa come with us said simon

Mrs Quickly, we're very sorry about the tea

you had with our father.

Typical of a man, sending his little ones

to do the dirty work.

No. He doesn't know we're...

I mean, he very much wants to marry you.

I know what he wanted.

No wonder there's so many of you (!)

Wait. Father wasn't being rude.

No one on earth could be less rude.

He was protecting you from

the naughty things we were doing.

The toad in the teapot.

And the wormy sandwiches.

That was my idea! I mean, my fault.

I have no idea to what you can be referring.

Don't try to make excuses for him.

He's a flounder and a gad.

He's not. He's a good man.

He was just trying to save us.

If he doesn't marry, all the money will go.

We'll be thrown out onto the streets.

Money? What money?

Our Great-Aunt Adelaide's money.

Lady Adelaide Stitch.


	10. Chapter 10 disaster tea time part 2

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

previously on chapter **ch**

* * *

 **disaster tea time part two**

Don't try to make excuses for him.

He's a flounder and a gad.

He's not. He's a good man.

He was just trying to save us.

If he doesn't marry, all the money will go.

We'll be thrown out onto the streets.

Money? What money?

Our Great-Aunt Adelaide's money

.Mr Brown.

Mrs Quickly.

Your children have explained it all.

Explained?

That their tricks during tea was a result

of their motherless condition,

that they need a woman's presence

to calm them,

and that you could benefit from that presence,

pathetic and lonely as you are.

And all it takes is one little question, Cedric.

[clears throat]

Oh. Oh, y... er...yes, of course.

Erm...just give me...Yes.

Mrs Quickly...

[whispers] Selma.

Yes, I mean Selma.

Would you do me the honour

of becoming my...

-..of becoming my...

Wife.

Exactly. Wife. That's the word.

Yes. Oh, yes, Cedric.

Mmm... mwa!

Off you go now, dears.

Let Daddy have a little moment to himself

with your new mummy.

(Nanny McPhee) A bit big for this nightie, aren't

you, sweetheart? We'll have a new one made.

I'm sorry.

I should have told you. I can see that now.

If I'd discussed it with you before,

we wouldn't be in this mess.

No, it was our fault.

We should have known you had

a good reason for getting married.

At least this way, we'll all be together.

That's what matters most, isn't it? Hm?

I promise I'll never hide anything

that affects us from you again see you're more than capable

of understanding it.

Papa?

Yes, my boy?

Do you think Mama still thinks about us where she is?

I'm sure she does.

I know she does.

Now, Chrissie,

why don't you choose us a story?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **what will happen next**

 **what is Simon up to**

 **will the wedding be a success**

 **please review**


	11. Chapter 11 wedding blues part 1

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

* * *

ch **11 the big wedding part one**

Oh, don't they look lovely?

Sebastian, your top button is undone. Lily, you have a little hair caughtin your crook. Eric, help her, please. Your father will be down in a

moment.

Now, that is an improvement. Letty, go and keep a lookout. I say, whatever your name is,bbgive me a second on my own with the little darlings?

Now, my dears, there's going to be some changes made round here. I'm in charge of this household now and while I'm in charge, you children '

will you hear? Behave. Behave. And we're not having any of that nasty noise...all the way through my nice wedding Shut her up. Naughty.

It's our mother's rattle. Give it back. I'm your mother now. Time to adapt.

Papa, Mrs Quickly...

Yoo-hoo, Cedric. I realise the bride and groom shouldn't meet until the ceremony, but you and I are old hands at this.

She's here! Lady Stitch! Selma, there's footmen.

Oi, make way!

Where's the woman? 

Aunt Adelaide...

Shut up! Where's the woman, Cedric?

May I present my...fiancee,

Selma Quickly Selma, this is Lady Stitch. Your Ladyness. Welcome,if I may be so bold, to our humble, nay, lowly festivities. You shower glory

upon us from above. The very air about you shines with... with...with aboveness.

A gracious welcome, I must say. Rise, my dear.

Here are the children in their, erm...shepherdess outfits. Well, that's the girls. The boys... I'm not sure what they are.  
But, erm...anyway, you can see.  
Oh, keep up, will you?  
Who's that?  
\- It's a princess.  
\- A fairy princess.  
It's Evangeline.  
Straight back. Remember your vowels.  
May I present my adopted daughter,  
Miss Evangeline Stitch.  
What are we doing milling about  
in this dreary vestibule?  
Sherry this instant.  
Might I beg the honour of pouring  
the privileged schooners myself?  
Delectable to see you again, madam.  
Blinkin' hell!  
And how nice to see the young people.  
Welcome back, Evangeline.  
You look well. Are you well?  
I am most content.  
You must be very happy  
to be marrying again.  
Oh, yes, I'm... I'm...  
How did you put it? Most content.  
Of course. Good grief.  
I am so glad.  
Evangeline!  
Pray excuse me.  
Are you sure it's Evangeline?  
It doesn't look anything like her.  
Nonsense. She's always looked like that.  
What can we do?  
There has to be another way.  
\- Behave.  
\- Beehive.  
You must do as you're told.  
\- Behave.  
\- Beehive.  
Lesson number five, Simon.  
You must do exactly as you're told.  
Beehive.  
Beehive?  
Please be seated.  
There isn't a beehive. What do you mean?  
Dearly beloved, we are  
gathered here together  
in the sight of God  
and in the face of this congregation  
to join together this man and this woman  
in holy matrimony,  
which is an honourable estate  
instituted of God  
in the time of man's innocence...  
..and commended of St Paul...  
..to be honoured among all men.  
Get off!  
\- And is therefore...  
\- Get off!  
\- .. not by any man to be enterprised...  
\- There's one on you!  
.. nor taken in hand unadvisedly,  
lightly, wantonly...  
\- There's one on your back!  
\- ..to satisfy man's carnal lusts...  
It's the flowers on her dress!  
They're attracting them!  
\- I hate bees. I'm allergic.  
\- There aren't any bees, you fool!  
No, truly, I swell up.  
They're trying to ruin...  
my lovely wedding. Nasty,  
vicious creatures.  
Do something!  
Cedric, look at me. Do you see any bees?  
I said, look at me!  
Do you see any bees? Do you?  
\- Do you?  
\- I do.  
It's all right. I've  
got the little bugger.  
It's on me!  
Lord love a duck! I'm  
so dreadfully sorry!  
No, no, no, no, no...  
Oh, my Lord. Your Higherness!  
\- Don't touch the cake!  
\- Get the tarts!  
\- Not me good ones!  
\- Ow, he hit me!  
Attack!  
Not the cake! Not the cake!  
Right! I'll have the lot of you!  
Simon, bowling practice.  
Evangeline, where are your manners?  
Sod my manners, you old trout.  
This is the first fun I've had in weeks!  
\- Oh, Lord.  
\- Letty, my hair. Where is it?  
"Look at them, the  
little, small things."  
That's it! You dreadful, awful,  
monstrous creatures!  
Take your hands off my children!  
Cedric, it's over! I won't spend  
another minute with this rabble  
and I don't care how much  
the old hag is giving you.  
Letty, the lambs!  
\- This dress is ruined!  
\- Absolute carnage!  
A nice choice for a  
wife, I must say, Cedric.  
I'm sorry. You gave me no time  
to find anyone else.  
As for your children, a lengthy spell...  
in a corrective institution  
is long overdue.  
And you, Evangeline, I can see...  
that you are as wild  
as the rest of them.  
And proud to be. I love  
them, Lady Stitch,  
which is more than you do.  
Insolence!  
I'd leave you here to rot,  
but I gave my word  
that I would raise you  
and I never, ever, break my word.  
Come away now.  
Wait, Aunt Adelaide! Wait!  
You agreed. You gave your word  
that if our father remarried this month,  
you'd support us.  
I did.  
So if he marries today,  
you'll have to keep your word.  
\- Oh, you're wasting my time!  
\- No.  
No. No, I'm not.  
\- He will marry today.  
\- What?  
\- What?  
\- What?  
What?  
\- Who?  
\- He'll marry Evangeline.


	12. Chapter 12 wedding blues part 2

What's so great about eight

This story was adopted by carla sandria that's me from kidXsoulForever088

Mind talk between Simon and Alyssa ex **You are an idiot**

 _letters dear carla_

 **i can't believe she is doing this Alyssa's thoughts**

No.

No. No, I'm not.

He will marry today.

What?

\- Who?

He'll marry Evangeline.

* * *

ch **11 the big wedding part two**

Incest?

No! No, Aunt Adelaide.  
Evangeline isn't our sister.  
\- Not your sister?  
\- Of course she's not our sister.  
Well, who is she, then?  
I'm his scullery maid.  
What?  
Evangeline, do you love Papa?

Of course not. I know my place. That wouldn't be right. I mean... Yes.  
Papa, do you love Evangeline?  
What? That would be totally improper. A thing like that could...could never happen. I mean, obviously... Yes.  
He's marrying the scullery maid?  
Oh!  
It's snowing!  
Well, I never! Snow! Snow in August!  
I take it, then, Mr Brown, that the young lady is not in fact the fruit of your loins? Because the Church would

have to take a rather dim view of it if she were.  
No. What happened was my son Simon  
is a very clever boy.  
Evangeline...  
for the record,  
whatever I may have  
said about stepmothers,  
that whole "evil breed" moment,  
most emphatically does not apply to you.  
This way.  
Jolly good. If I may then invite you all  
to join us once more.  
Hallelujah.  
Oh, Nanny McPhee... I'm so nervous.  
Deep breaths.  
I don't look much like a bride, do l?  
You will.  
How's the reading coming along?  
It's much better.  
But I still haven't got to the end  
of that story.  
No need. You are the end of the story.  
Dearly beloved, we are gathered together  
to join together this man and this woman  
in holy matrimony.  
Make a loud noise and rejoice  
and sing praise.


End file.
